Mona
Mona is a character in the ''WarioWare'' series. Since her first appearance in WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$, she has become one of the most well known character in the series. She is one of Wario's friend and always aspire to become as "cool" as him. ''WarioWare'' series ''WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$'' In WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$, her mini-games were under the category of weird or strange such as picking your nose or cutting hair. Mona's own story starts at the Gelateria, Mona's workplace in this game. The manager Joe, known as Gelato Joe, goes to his work and opens the roller shutter of the building at 7:53 a.m. Mona's shift begins at 8:00. Mona, meanwhile, is on her red scooter, driving through various landscapes. At one point, Mona must stop before a large group of children passing the street. While she is waiting, she is shocked to realize that it is already 7:55. After the children pass through the street, Mona continues to hurry. She drives past a Diamond Police car, however. The police notices her speeding and chases her. To get rid of the police, Mona asks her animals for help. Eventually, Mona can finally escape from the Diamond Police. She runs inside the Gelateria and inserts her staff card at 7:59, only two seconds from 8 o'clock. Her employer Joe is very happy that she has arrived in time. Mona then wears her uniform and starts serving gelato. Mona also makes an appearance in the ending story of the game, where Wario represents his employees in the WarioWare headquarters. Wario, however, is unwilling to share the company's profits with any of his employees. Mona calls Wario a "greedy punk", but Wario escapes. She is shocked, but unlike the other employees, she chases Wario. Wario, however, successfully escapes from the headquarters with a rocket attached to the building. WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Party Game$! In WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Party Game$!, Mona now works as a waitress at the Sora Sora restaurant. In the ending movie, she drives her scooter to her workplace and hits a soccer ball while driving. The ball flies into the headquarters of WarioWare, Inc. and hits Wario's television set making it display Mona's Elephant. At some time later, Mona in her uniform introduces Wario and the WarioWare employees at the restaurant. ''WarioWare: Twisted! In the intro of ''WarioWare: Twisted!, Mona comes with 9-Volt to Dr. Crygor's lab. There, Dr. Crygor tries to fix Wario's broken Game Boy Advance with his invention, the Gravitator, but it has no buttons after the repairing. Instead, players had to move the system to move the character in the game. Mona and 9-Volt try and enjoy it, giving Wario the idea to make a new WarioWare game involving this gameplay. In her story, Mona changes her workplace once again. Now, she is employed at Mona Pizza, a pizzeria owned by Joe, there known as Pizza Joe. Mona Pizza is a competitor to Pizza Dinosaur, a huge restaurant chain. In Mona's story, a customer mistakenly calls Pizza Dinosaur for Mona Pizza. The employees of Pizza Dinosaur, the Dinosaurs, mad, use their dinosaur machines to attack Mona, who delivers pizzas at the time. While Mona's Elephant and Pig cannot stop the machines, her Monkey threw a banana peel on the road again, flipping dinosaur machine, so Mona can deliver the pizzas safely. ''WarioWare: Touched! In ''WarioWare: Touched!, Mona becomes the bassist of a rock band called "Mona and The Hot Slices" composed of herself and Art and Deco. In Ear Candy, a television show of the channel DBS, Ken the Reporter announces that Mona and her sidekicks reach the top of the record charts and displace the pop singer Vanessa from the first place, who performed with the Dinosaurs as the background guitarists. He also announced that Mona has a gig at the Hawt House. After watching it, Vanessa, furious, vows to keep Mona and her friends from reaching the Hawt House. At this time, Mona, Art and Deco are doing their last music probes at Mona Pizza before their gig. When they are done, Mona drives her scooter toward the Hawt House while Art and Deco follow her in a van. While they were on their way, Vanessa and the two employees of Pizza Dinosaur appear on motorcycles to slow the trio. Then Vanessa drives toward the Hawt House while the Dinosaurs drive a bird-like vehicle and fly directly over the trio, grabbing Art. Mona calls her animal friends for help, who came in small propeller aircrafts, but they are kicked away by the bird-like machine. Even Pizza Joe arrived in a similar aircraft, but he is kicked away as well. The last helpers are 4.1 and 4.2, who fly in a spherical flying vehicle, who are able to shoot soccer balls at the Dinosaur's machine, but they eventually fail. Deco then activates an ejection seat of the van, causing the bird-like machine to release Art and fall down finally. With the machine gone, the trio hurry to the Hawt House. At the Hawt House, the fans are waiting for the appearance of the trio. "Mona and The Hot Slices" arrives and pleases the fans. Vanessa, who is also present at the Hawt House, however, is seen furious. Mona, however, realize that she must deliver pizzas, so she immediately leaves the Hawt House. While Art and Deco stop playing, Vanessa gets an idea. Garbage Boy, who appears at every performance of the band, wants to heat up the atmosphere and goes to the microphone, but he is kicked away by Vanessa. She tries to disguise herself with a wig and a hat similar to Mona's, but the people boo and throw various objects at her. ''WarioWare: Smooth Moves'' In WarioWare: Smooth Moves, Mona works as a cheerleader. She drives her scooter to the football stadium of Diamond City, but she is late again, so she drives directly into the stadium. There, she is the leader of the Monettes for the Diamond City Roughs, who plays against Team Dinosaur. One of the players of the Diamond City Roughs has fallen in love with Mona and keeps her in mind, but he tries to focus on the football game. The game is announced by Ken the Reporter and Joe. When only a few seconds of the game are left, the player who loved Mona gets the football and has to pass three members of Team Dinosaur. The thought of Mona gives him the motivation to hit the Dinosaurs away and to make a touchdown. At the end, the Roughs wins the game. After the game, the player wants to confess Mona his love, but he stutters, and when he is done, Mona has driven away. Instead of Mona, he says it to one of the other cheerleaders, shocking her. Mona appears in the story of Young Cricket and Master Mantis, where she serves dumplings along with Joe. Mona works as an editor of Wario's one-shot newspaper "The Weekly Wario" as well. There, she describes herself as a Form Baton expert. ''WarioWare: Snapped! In ''WarioWare: Snapped!, Mona is seen running the newly-opened Wario Park along with Wario, Jimmy T., and Kat & Ana. ''WarioWare D.I.Y. In ''WarioWare D.I.Y., Mona and Joe, the latter one acting as a cameraman, explore an ancient building, which they find after a trip through the jungle. Mona, holding the microphone, reports on their adventure on the show Mona Tankentai. ''Game & Wario'' In Game & Wario, Mona works at the Diamond City Times as a photojournalist for Joe, taking pictures of criminals at the scene of a crime. She is featured in the minigame "Shutter" which involves taking images of the hidden criminals from the buildings and streets. ''WarioWare Gold'' In WarioWare Gold, Mona is own of Wario's friends who decide to team up with him to create the Wario Bowl competition and gain a lot of money promising a lot of money to the winner in exchange of a huge participation fee. In her own story, she goes to Joe's Clothes to get a dress for a party. After Joe asks her what her perfect dress would be, she decides she needs a dress "that's extravagant like a parfait, cute like a plushie, and super cool like Wario" as she considers him to be a "fashion icon". She then tries out the dresses in the store as a deeply confused Joe watches on. Once she finishes, Mona packs up her new dress and asks Joe to come to her party, to which Joe reluctantly accepts. However, Mona realizes she is late to her own party, and takes off on her motorcycle, hastily leaving Joe behind as he can only watch in embarrassment. During the ending scene, Wario tries to run away with the money of the tournament after Mona reminded him that her and the others were supposed to be paid for it. Young Cricket stop him and they discover that Wario has spent almost all the money and decide to divide it up. During the Dancing Team set of the Ultra League, Mona arrives with Dr. Crygor, Jimmy T., Mike, Fronk, Young Cricket and Master Mantis, Kat & Ana, and Penny Crygor, where they assist Manager Joe in filling up his new nightclub, Club Joe. She is seen dancing with the rest of the group, and notices that they are missing Wario. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Mona appears as two stickers in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. The first one from WarioWare, Inc.: Minigame Mania give +8 attack power on indirect specials. The second one give +4 resistance to slash damage. ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U'' Mona appears as a trophy exclusive to the Wii U version of Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U. Trophy Description *NA: "Normally she's an ordinary high schooler from Diamond City, but in Game & Wario, Mona is a roving photographer eager for the big scoop! In the solo game Shutter, you scour the city on the TV screen for your targets and then use the Wii U GamePad to snap pics of them! Get the perfect shot to make the front page of the papers!" *EU: "Normally, she's an ordinary high-schooler from Diamond City, but in Game & Wario, Mona is a roving photographer eager for a scoop! In the solo game CAMERA, you scour the city on the TV screen for your targets, then use the Wii U GamePad to snap pics of them! Get the perfect shot and make the front page of the papers!" ''Rhythm Heaven'' series ''Rhythm Heaven Megamix'' Mona makes several appearances in the "Wario... Where?" challenge set of Rhythm Heaven Megamix. She first appears in Dr. Crygor's version of Freeze Frame, where she is part of the crowd that blocks the player's view of the background near the end of the minigame. Her scooter is also seen in Kat & Ana's remake of Catchy Tune. Mona later appears in the final game of the set, Ringside. The Wario... Where? version features The Reporter dressed as Mona interviewing The Wrestler (disguised as Wario Man). Mona herself appears next to the building in the game's intro and outro. Category:Wario characters Category:WarioWare characters Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Super Smash Bros. stickers Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits